


Gezellig

by CheekyAndFlirtatious



Series: Sabriel Week 2012 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyAndFlirtatious/pseuds/CheekyAndFlirtatious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[noun] || The warm, comfortable feeling of being with people you love in a cozy place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gezellig

“Wake up, you bags of lazy bones!” is the call that wakes Sam and Dean one Wednesday morning, just before the curtains are thrown open, filling the room with light and making the brothers burrow their heads into their pillows.

“I’m gonna kill him, Sammy,” Dean mumbles into his pillow. “I’m gonna barbeque him in holy oil.”

“He took it away the last time you threatened him,” Sam reminds.

“Cas’ll bring me more.”

They both know he won’t, not if he really thinks it’s for Gabriel, anyway, but Sam can’t say he’s against it happening. Not for any barbequing, of course, but he thinks maybe the archangel deserves to be forced to stand still for a couple of hours somewhere far away from here.

“Rude, Sammy! And when I’m trying to do something nice for you, too.”

“We were up all night trying to find a grave. And stay out of my head.”

“Well be up now.”

Sam grunts.

“Come on! It’s the first day of Jul!”

“What the hell is Jul and why can’t we sleep through it?” Dean complains into the motel’s bedding.

“It’s a twelve night festival celebrating the Norse New Year,” Sam explains. “Most of its traditions were absorbed into Christmas.”

“Why the hell does your archangel boyfriend care about a Norse festival?”

“He’s Loki,” reminds Sam.

“Yes, he is. Now get your butts out of bed, I have a surprise for you!”

“A good surprise would be you leaving,” says Dean.

Sam can practically hear Gabriel about to wind up again and interrupts. “Please, babe, just a couple of hours? That would be awesome.”

The angel sighs dramatically, like they’ve personally wounded him. “Fine, a couple of hours.”

Sam is asleep before the room goes dark again.

—-

Gabriel manages a full hour and a half before waking them up again, although much more gently than before. He cards his fingers through Sam’s hair, singing to him softly in a language Sam can’t identify. It’s not English or Enochian, and when Sam’s more awake than asleep he’s able to identify it as not-whatever-angelic-language-Gabriel-and-Castiel-sometimes-talk-to-each-other-in, so he ventures a guess.

“Is that Old Norse?”

Gabriel hums in affirmation before continuing with the song, not stopping until he gets to the end.

“Ready for the surprise now?”

Sam nods as he sits up and stretches. “Although anything you’re so excited for should have me worried.”

Gabriel pouts, making Sam laugh and lean down to kiss him before getting out of the bed.

“Get up, jerk,” he says, throwing a pillow at Dean. He can hear the responding “bitch” as he heads into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Dean is pulling his boots on and saying, “So what’s so important you can’t let us sleep?”

“Vacation, Deano!”

Dean looks up and glares at the angel hanging off Sam’s side. “You woke us up to take us on vacation? Vacation’s about relaxing, not getting woken up by loud, dick angels.”

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel says, “I took care of every potential case in a hundred mile radius so you guys wouldn’t complain about taking some time off, try not to be a complete ass.”

Dean grunts, which can be correctly translated to both ‘you’re still a dick’ and ‘thank you’, and returns to pulling on his boots.

“You really did that?”

“Of course I did,” Gabriel says, looking up at Sam’s adoring smile. “I know you guys. One whiff of a case and there’d be no dragging you off it.”

Sam leans down to press his lips to his lover’s.

“Alright, come on,” demands Dean, getting up and walking toward the door.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Gabriel says, getting up off Sam’s bed and pulling the giant with him. “No driving today.”

“No, do-” starts Dean as a hand reaches for his forehead, but he can’t duck fast enough and his surroundings change in a split second. “Damn it! I hate it when you do that!”

Gabriel rolls his eyes as Castiel appears behind Dean, hand brushing his lower back. The angel must have been waiting for their arrival.

Sam turns away from their blatant eye-sexing (you’d think that would stop once they started having actual sex, but you’d be wrong) to survey the new location. It’s a very large, open room walled by what appeared to be entire tree trunks. On the right side of the room is a huge fireplace with a cozy-looking couch and loveseat set facing it. At the far end of the room is a kitchen with a small breakfast table, separated from the rest of the room only by a staircase at one end on the left. Out of a window by the door Sam can see a blanket of clean snow and trees dusted in white.

“Where are we?”

“One of my cabins in Norway. Don’t worry, she’s in a garage I made just for her,” Gabriel says, before Dean is able to open his mouth. “It’s outside if you absolutely must check.”

Dean nods, satisfied.

Sam walks to the window, intent to check out the view, and smiles. “It’s beautiful,” he says, breath fogging up the glass.

“Well, let’s not just look at it.”

There’s a snap and Sam’s in the warmest clothes he’s ever worn. A look back confirms that Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel are as well. Castiel is frowning down at his, probably wondering why his brother insists on him wearing them when he doesn’t need them.

Gabriel throws open the front door and holds a gloved hand out to Sam. “You comin’ or what?”

Sam grins and grabs his lover’s hand, allowing him to be dragged outside. The air is cool and crisp and Sam breathes in deep, instantly relaxing.

“Snowball war!” declares Dean behind them. “And no angel magic!”

“Oh, you’re on, Winchester!” Gabriel responds, towing a laughing Sam behind him as he runs to one end of the yard. Dropping down to his knees, the angel instantly starts grabbing snow and piling it into a protective wall. Across the yard, Dean does the same, instructing his own angel on how to help him. Sam sinks into the thick, soft snow and begins helping with their wall.

“I got this, Sammy. You build up our arsenal.”

Chuckling, Sam obeys, shaping snowball after snowball and piling them in a small mound. Soon enough, the snowballs are flying and being narrowly dodged, not narrowly enough in some cases. Laughter lifts up from all parties.

“We’ll never win like this,” Gabriel proclaims fifteen minutes in, back pressed against the snow wall.

“What’d’you suggest we do?”

Gabriel looks like he’s thinking for a moment and says, “You go around the cabin, get them from behind. I’ll be the distraction.”

“Wha-”

Gabriel doesn’t wait for Sam to protest. He grabs an armful of snowballs, jumps out from behind the wall, and runs toward the enemy camp, screaming. Sam shakes his head and sneaks off behind the cabin. By the time he rounds it, Dean isn’t behind the wall. He and Gabriel are chasing each other, heads thrown back in laughter as they throw handfuls of snow at each other. Castiel stands behind the small fortification, watching them with his hands in his pockets. With an amused chuckle, Sam falls back into the white blanket. He closes his eyes and just lies there, feeling the sun on his face and the cold at his back. After a few moments he thinks, “Screw it, I’m on vacation” and begins moving his arms and legs back and forth. When he opens his eyes, Castiel is looking down at him with a look of mild confusion.

“I’m making a snow angel,” Sam says by way of explanation.

After a moment of contemplation, Cas too lies in the snow and follows Sam’s lead. They continue their movements for a minute or so before getting up. Castiel frowns down at their creations.

“We don’t look like that.”

Sam rolls his eyes and says, “Yeah, well, I don’t actually look like a snowman.”

At Cas’s look of bewilderment Sam announces, “We have to build a snowman.”

He squats down to start rolling snow together. Cas joins him, following his instructions perfectly. They’re placing the head on a rather impressively sized snowman when their boyfriends join them, shoving snow down their backs. An embarrassing shriek escapes Sam’s lips, causing both Gabriel and Dean to double over in hysterics. Castiel just frowns at Dean disapprovingly. Shaking the snow from his clothes, Sam directs a bitchface at Gabriel, who grins and rubs his back, instantly drying it and sending warmth crawling up his spine.

“Nice snowman,” the demigod noticed. “You know what it needs though?”

A small collection of coal pieces appeared Sam’s hands, which he was rubbing together. Sam grins and starts placing them on the snowman as eyes and a smile while Dean demands to be allowed to put the nose on. Cas is charged with finding limbs fit to serve as, well, limbs. When they finish giving the snowman his features, Gabriel says, “Just needs one more thing.” A black top hat appears in his hands. The moment the hat touches the snowman’s head, it moves, seeming almost to relax as it lets out a happy “Hello!”

Dean screams, tripping over himself as he scrambles backward and lands hard on his butt. Sam laughs so hard he thinks he might faint from lack of oxygen. Even Castiel wears an amused smile. Cursing, Dean throws up a handful of snow at Gabriel and the chasing begins anew.

Their snowy antics continue until Sam and Dean are achy and exhausted. They retreat inside, where Gabriel tells them the history of the Yule log as he lights the fire. They eat something delicious and foreign before moving into the living area, where Gabriel pulls Sam sideways into his lap in the loveseat. It makes Sam feel like an overgrown kid, but he can’t really bring himself to care when he can feel the angel pressing kisses into his shoulder and stroking his stomach.

On the other side of the fireplace, Castiel sits curled up against Dean’s side on the couch, tracing patterns on Dean’s knee while Dean plays with the hair at the base of Castiel’s neck, eyes closed like he might fall asleep at any moment.

Sam basks in the contentment of just being with his brother, his lover, and his best friend. It’s exactly what he needs after long months of hunting non-stop. Turning his head, he presses a kiss to Gabriel’s forehead.

“Thank you,” he mumbles into the soft skin.

Gabriel tugs him down and kisses him gently.


End file.
